kidsnextdoorfanfictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Majora
"Everyone wears masks, Cheren. Be they over their faces... or their souls. Everyone has something they wish to conceal. And what lies beneath your mask, couldn't be more clear to me." -Majora Zanifr Mimchi, known better by his alias as the Masked Demon, Majora (originally from Zelda: Majora's Mask) is a troll from a distant world known as the First Dimension. He was imprisoned inside his Majora's Mask by his moirail, Sanula, who then took him to the alternate universe the KND live in. He ended up in the Shadow Realm, where the shadows thought of him as an ancient entity, using him to perform hexing rituals. Majora was the main antagonist of Operation: MASKED. His Majora form was voiced by Mark Hamill, while his normal form is voiced by Aaron Spann. Operation: MASKED Majora possessed Miyuki Crystal's body shortly after Cheren slipped the mask on her face. Using Majora's powers, Miyuki stole Bright Idea's soul and left only his mask. When they went up to Moonbase, Miyuki later did the same to Zach and Maddy Murphy. Afterwards, Miyuki escaped on her S.C.A.M.P.E.R. to the Forest of Light. When Majora had totally possessed her, they went into a secret cave in the Forest of Light, where they awakened Majora's henchmen, Gekko. He ordered Gekko to gather the rest of his hordes while he searched for the entrance into the Termina Dimension. Cheren chased Miyuki/Majora through the Mysterious Underground in the Forest of Light, where Majora had discovered the entrance to the Termina Dimension was sealed off. Majora examined Cheren, and learned that he was the descendant of Link, but also held another particular bloodline. Cheren claimed he didn't know where the entrance to Termina was, and Majora shortly turned him into a Kateenian. Sometime after, he and Gekko gathered hordes of demon followers, and they entered the Termina Dimension using a Dimension Transportifyer. In his short amount of time in Termina, Majora and his demons have caused a great amount of havoc in the world, namely the six regions where the Giant spirits rested. Eventually, Majora's grown to fall in love with Miyuki, and allowed the girl to have a small amount of free will. After hearing of Majora's situation, Miyuki agreed to allow him to control her, and wanted to help him get back what he lost, even if that meant destroying the world. After Majora enacted Operation: Moonfall, it was revealed he had two more accomplices, the Benedict Uno of the Hyrule and Termina Dimensions. Majora and his demons took over the Moonbase, and as the main heroes progressed the conquered Moonbase, Majora had Vriska put him and Miyuki to sleep. Cheren, alongside Nerehc, chased Majora into the dream world, where they had their climactic battle. Boss Battle Layout Majora's Mask Majora starts off flying around the battlefield mindlessly, not guarding as Nerehc flies behind and shoots lightning at his back. Majora falls to the ground, allowing Cheren to get the first hits. Majora then protects himself in a dark bubble, which can be destroyed by the Light Arrow. Cheren has to shoot two shots in his front, then two in his back. He can only shoot the back when Majora does the buzz-saw attack. After enough blows are dealt, he transforms into a brain. Majora's Mind Majora makes several random objects appear, from different worlds, and begins to throw them at Cheren using telekinesis. Cheren must turn into Sackboy and get on the Rearrangement Pad, then pick up a Powder Keg to give to Majora, so Nerehc can shoot it and blow it up. Majora destroys the Arrangement Pad (making a bunch of mirrors come out), then begins to make enemies spawn. Once Cheren defeats the enemies, Majora faces and shoots a beam at him. Cheren deflects the beam with the Mirror Shield, while Nerehc picks up one of the mirrors, flies behind Majora, so Cheren can bounce the beam to him, then Nerehc can bounce the beam to Majora's swelling weak spot. The next round is the same, but Majora faces Nerehc and refuses to let Nerehc bounce the beam at Cheren. Instead, he must bounce the beam to one of the mirrors on the floor, so Cheren can catch it and bounce it to Majora's weak spot. For the next two phases, Majora grows arms and legs. Majora's Ballet Recital Majora skies around an icy floor and dances around as he skies over to attack the kids every now and again. Cheren must become a wolf to chase Majora. When he draws closer, Majora spins rapidly, swinging his bladed leg, so Cheren must run under to attack his knee. Majora then cracks the ground, making the ice unstable, so Cheren must become Kateenian and get to the bobsled that just appeared. He turns to a wolf again as Nerehc pulls the sled around and chases Majora. Nerehc uses lightning shoot at and make Majora jump around, eventually tricking him into hitting a wall. Cheren can jump at Majora and bite away at him. Afterwards, Majora clears the ice away, walks around like a gorilla, and turns invisible. Majora's Stealth Mission Again, Cheren must become a wolf and use his senses to find the invisible Majora. Majora will run at him, so Cheren must dodge, then bite onto his rear. Nerehc can shoot and electrify Majora, making him slightly visible. Cheren then must become Captain Slag as the electrified Majora runs at him, and they engage in a shoving match before Cheren throws Majora to the ground, then hits him with Slag's sword. The next round follows the same pattern, but when Wolf Cheren bites Majora, Nerehc can't hit him in time. However, blood dripped from Majora, allowing Nerehc to shoot where he was. Majora dodges again, but doesn't recover before Cheren shoots him with a Light Arrow. Cheren deals another round of blows before Majora begins to run around aimlessly. They simply must stop him with any of their means and deal blows when they get the chance. When Majora takes enough, his blood pumps muscles, and a ninja suit appears on his body. Majora's Karate Lesson Cheren must become a ninja and do combat with a fast-paced Majora. Majora attacks by throwing mostly kunai knives, and also warping around Cheren to punch him from multiple directions. When Cheren throws kunai knvies at Majora, he can sometimes use Substitution and warp away. At some points, Nerehc can hit him with lightning, allowing Cheren to strike. When Majora takes enough hits, he turns into his penultimate form, in which he grows two more arms and whips out one whip in each arm. He also grows to the size of the boss room. Majora's Pissed Majora becomes absoluetly insane, not giving Cheren a chance to use his other items, and whipping him and Nerehc every few seconds. Cheren must finally put on the Fierce Deity's Mask, and use its ultimate powers. This phase is similar to Cheren's Grimdark level, as he must lay an endless round of fatal blows against Majora; whereas he chops off two arms, and spills lots of Majora's blood. In the battle's conclusion, Panini suddenly shows up and plays the Song of Healing, to bring Cheren out of his madness. As Majora is dying, he reaches over to grab his bed, sets his head on it, and allows Cheren to impale him, killing him. Zanifr Mimchi Majora turns into his God Tier form, Zanifr Mimchi. Cheren combines the Fierce Deity's Mask with the other masks and clashes with him in space. After a long, fast-paced battle, Zanifr is defeated, and the evil inside the moon fades away. Major Battles *Majora vs. Link. *Majora (possessing Miyuki) vs. Cheren and Termina Sector V. *Majora vs. Cheren and Nerehc. *Zanifr Mimchi vs. Fierce Deity Cheren. Relationships Cheren Uno Cheren is the descendant of Majora's archenemy, Link, so Cheren is Majora's enemy. Cheren is desperate to stop Majora. Miyuki Crystal Majora's Mask was taken by Miyuki from the Happy Mask Shop. Majora first wanted to use Miyuki as a vessel, but as he inhabited her body, he's grown fond of the girl. Gekko Gekko is Majora's henchman. For some reason, he is really important to Majora. Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Crossover Characters Category:Main Villains Category:Demons Category:Bosses Category:Masked Bosses Category:Final Bosses Category:Viridi Saga Antagonists Category:OCs